A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of football training devices, more specifically, an apparatus that simply and correctly snaps or centers a football to a person aside or behind said apparatus.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an apparatus that is used to simulate a snap of a football by a center; wherein the apparatus supports a padded release lever there under and when engaged by an upward movement shall release a spring-loaded arm that extends to support a football about a cradle from a lowered position to a hiked position whereby the person standing to the rear of the device shall grab said football from the cradle in order to simulate a football snap; wherein the apparatus includes a plurality of adjustable legs that can adjust to accommodate differently sized end users; wherein the spring-loaded arm includes an adjustment means that can also be adjusted to accommodate differently sized end users; and wherein an upper handle and locking tab are operated above said apparatus to reset the spring-loaded arm after use.
The Vaughn Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,001) discloses a football centering device that includes a cradle for a football at the end of a spring-loaded, pivotally mounted arm. However, the cradle does not translate from a prone position to a hiked ball, and resembles the same movement in actual play. Also, the device employs the use of a foot-operated pedal to release the spring-loaded arm as opposed to a padded release lever that upon upward impact releases the spring-loaded arm, and which resembles the kind of movement used in actual football play between the quarterback and the center.
The Stout et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,906) discloses a mechanical football centering device for training quarterbacks to receive a snapped football. However, the device does not include a padded release lever that upon upward impact releases a spring-loaded arm that translates from a lowered to a hiked position and which is contained within a frame that takes the place of a center.
The Orner Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,852) discloses a portable apparatus for centering a football. However, the apparatus does not use a padded release lever that is suspended beneath a frame that shall resemble a center and upon upward movement releases a spring-loaded arm that translates the football from a lowered state to a hiked state as is usually performed by said center.
The Jurkiewicz et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,892) discloses a mechanical football center training device. However, the training device does not include an apparatus that suspends a padded release lever under a frame and upon upward impact shall release a spring-loaded arm thereby translating a cradled football from a lowered position to a hiked position.
The Maxcey et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,985) discloses a mechanical football center. Again, the device does not teach an apparatus that is adjustable in height and of which suspends a padded release lever that when impacted in an upward orientation shall release a spring-loaded arm that shall translate a cradled football from a lowered position to a hiked position.
The Mathis et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,238) discloses a machine that is used for developing the proficiency of a quarterback and pass receivers in football. However, the machine is not a football hiking device that uses a padded release lever to simulate the interaction between a center and the quarterback.
The Warner Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 422,028) illustrates an ornamental design for an athletic ball hunter, which does not depict the apparatus and padded release lever.
The Tucker Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,349) discloses a shotgun hiker that mechanically hikes a football. However, the shotgun hiker does not use an apparatus that suspends a padded release lever that upon upward impact shall release a spring-loaded arm that cradles a football from a lowered position to a hiked position.
The Quarterback Snap Machine, a non-patent piece of prior art, discloses a center machine that imitates the center quarterback exchange. However, the machine is not adjustable to accommodate different quarterback sizes as well as to translate the football from a lowered position to a hiked position.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an apparatus that is used to simulate a snap of a football by a center; wherein the apparatus supports a padded release lever there under and when engaged by an upward movement shall release a spring-loaded arm that extends to support a football about a cradle from a lowered position to a hiked position whereby the person standing to the rear of the device shall grab said football from the cradle in order to simulate a football snap; wherein the apparatus includes a plurality of adjustable legs that can adjust to accommodate differently sized end users; wherein the spring-loaded arm includes an adjustment means that can also be adjusted to accommodate differently sized end users; and wherein an upper handle and locking tab are operated above said apparatus to reset the spring-loaded arm after use. In this regard, the football snap aid departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.